


Shadow

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Bottom Link, Dark Link x Link - Freeform, M/M, Top Dark Link
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: Wer hat ihn nicht auf die ein oder andere Art gehasst, den Wassertempel? Und doch... Habt ihr euch auch schon gefragt, was mit Links Schatten passiert, nachdem er ihn besiegt...? Lest selbst...





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zu meinem kleinen One Short ^^   
> Er ist damals aus einem spontanen Gedanken heraus entstanden und ich hoffe, er wird euch gefallen. Lasst gern einen Kommentar da, mich würde eure Meinung interessieren <3

Es ist dunkel. Dunkel und kalt und alles schmerzt. Mein Körper fühlt sich an, als wäre er mehrfach durch den altbekannten Fleischwolf gedreht worden. Meine Schulter ist geprellt und ich spüre, wie mir durch mehrere Wunden das Blut aus dem Körper sickert.   
Navi fliegt panisch um mich herum und ihre schrille Stimme malträtiert meine tauben Ohren. Träge versuche ich, die Augen aufzuschlagen und in dem Zwischenraum in diesem von Nayru verfluchten Tempel irgendetwas zu erkennen. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und ziehe aus dem kleinen Lederbeutel an meiner Hüfte dieses Hexengebräu, das ich in Kakariko bekommen habe.   
Wer würde schon freiwillig etwas trinken, das BLAU ist?! Aber ich habe keine Wahl und so lasse ich mich an die Wand gelehnt zu Boden sinken, atme tief durch und entkorke die Flasche. Hoffentlich hab ich jetzt auch das richtige Zeug in der Hand, aber da ich nichts sehe…  
Ein rosafarbener, schwach leuchtender Ball hüpft um mich herum und ich spüre, wie mich Wärme durchströmt.   
Es war die falsche Flasche. Verdammt.   
Seufzend schließe ich die Augen und genieße die Stärke und Kraft, die mich durchströmt. Beim ersten Mal hat mich der Heilungsprozess ziemlich geschockt, aber inzwischen ist es sehr angenehm. Die Kraft kehrt in meine Beine zurück und die Wunden und Kratzer verschwinden. Sogar meine geprellte Schulter fühlt sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder gut an.   
„Link! Link!“, dringt Navis Stimme wieder zu mir durch und körperlich wieder fit, öffne ich die Augen und beobachte das blaue Lichtbündel.   
Ich brumme ihr entgegen.   
„Beeil dich, wir müssen diesen Tempel bezwingen und die Weise erwecken!“   
„Wir“, hallt es in meinem Kopf. Die meiste Arbeit habe doch ich damit!  
Seufzend stehe ich auf und tapse unsicher durch das Dunkel. Welcher Trottel denkt sich auch Räume ohne Lichtquelle aus… Meine Hände in den Lederhandschuhen tasten an der Wand entlang. Feucht. Alles ist hier feucht!! Als hätten mir der Waldtempel und der Vulkan nicht gereicht. Nein, im Hylia-See braucht es unbedingt auch noch einen Tempel… Wenigstens kann ich grade atmen.    
Ich schüttle über meine schlechte Laune selbst den Kopf, doch momentan bin ich einfach nur genervt. Mir geht dieses ständige „Du musst die Welt retten“ auf den Keks. Ein Held sein ist ja schön und gut, aber fragt mich mal einer, was ich gerne hätte?   
Ein warmes Bett und eine anständige Mahlzeit zum Beispiel, das wäre doch mal was!   
Aber nein, stattdessen quäle ich mich hier durch diesen mehrstöckigen Albtraum… Und lasse mich permanent von einem blauen Ball mit Flügeln anschreien.   
Ich stoße auf eine Tür. Erleichtert atme ich auf und drücke die schwere, alte Klinke herunter, die erstaunlicherweise sogar nachgibt. Eine der wenigen Türen, die sich ohne einen weiteren Schlüssel öffnen lässt. Farore sei Dank!   
Ein kleines Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickend, betrete ich den nächsten Raum.   
Stille umfängt mich, als die Tür ins Schloss fällt und das leise Klicken erklingt, das mir sagt, das ich gefangen bin. Na klasse.   
In der Ferne des weitläufigen Raumes, der mit nebligem Dämmerlicht erhellt ist, sehe ich einen toten Baum, der sich einsam auf einem winzigen Flecken Land ins Nichts erstreckt. Der restliche Boden, wie auch die Wände und die Decke sind verspiegelt und zumindest der Boden mit einem Hauch Wasser bedeckt. Natürlich. Was auch sonst…   
Ich höre mich schon wieder seufzen, als ich lustlos auf den Baum zugehe und hinter ihm eine weitere Türe erspähe. Das Fallgitter davor verrät mir, dass ich wohl erst irgendein Monster umlegen muss, bevor ich hier wieder raus komme. Mal wieder. Hoffentlich kein durchgedrehter Oktopus…   
Am Baum angekommen, sehe ich mich um.   
Vorsichtshalber ziehe ich meine Klinge. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass es diesmal anders ist. Die Stille ist absolut, nichts bewegt sich hier, kein Lufthauch. Nur meinen eigenen Herzschlag hörend, drehe ich mich um die eigene Achse und versuche, den Raum im Überblick zu behalten.   
Navi hat sich in meine Mütze verkrochen und ich spüre ihr Zittern auf der Kopfhaut. Kleines feiges Ding, hallt es durch meinen Kopf und ein kleines Grinsen huscht über meine Lippen. Dann bin ich wieder ernst. Mein Gegner ist da. Ich spüre seine bloße Anwesenheit und halte inne. Die Schulter straffend, atme ich tief durch und wende den Kopf über die linke Schulter. Da steht er.   
Schwarz. Wie ein Schatten. Ich sehe genauer hin. Einen Schritt zur Seite machend, folgt er meiner Bewegung im gleichen Augenblick. Ich hebe die Schwerthand und drehe den Oberkörper – er folgt wieder.  
„Navi“, knurre ich leise und sie kommt sofort hervor „das ist mein Schatten“.   
Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Schatten-Ganon war schon so ne Hausnummer für sich, aber wie soll ich gegen mich selbst gewinnen?  
Ich verharre einen Moment und auch er rührt sich nicht. Gut, so kann ich einen Augenblick nachdenken. Meine kleine Begleiterin fliegt einen Meter auf ihn zu, beobachtet ihn ein paar Herzschläge lang und kehrt dann hastig zu mir zurück.   
„Ich… Ich weiß nicht… Hast du einen Schwachpunkt, den er auch hat?“, gibt sie kleinlaut zu und erntet dafür einen schrägen Blick von mir.   
Darauf hat er gewartet.   
Als ich ihn aus den Augen lasse, schnellt mein Schatten auf mich zu und ehe ich es realisiere, habe ich den Schatten der Masterklinge an der Kehle.   
Das war genug Ablenkung. Knurrend springe ich zurück und greife ihn an. Er pariert.   
Wie in den meisten Kämpfen schaltet sich mein bewusstes Denken ab und ich folge meinem Instinkt und dem des Schwertes. So habe ich noch nie verloren. Wir umkreisen uns, schlagen mehr oder weniger abwechselnd zu und doch trifft keiner von uns beiden richtig. Ich lasse sein Gesicht nicht einen Moment aus den Augen, aus dem mich rot glühende Pupillen anstarren. Er gibt keinen Laut von sich. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, springe ich auf ihn zu, ziehe die Klinge von rechts unten nach links oben und ramme ihm den Schwertknauf von oben in die rechte Schulter. Er keucht. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Kampf habe ich ihn richtig getroffen. Blitzschnelle setze ich mit dem Schild auf der anderen Seite nach, als er in die Knie geht und verpasse ihm einen derben Schlag vor die Brust. Er fällt auf den Rücken und lässt seine Klinge los. Mit einem Satz bin ich über ihm und halte ihm meine nun an die Kehle. Seine roten Augen starren mich schmerzverzerrt an. Er krümmt die rechte Schulter, doch gibt immer noch keinen Ton von sich.   
Hat er keine Stimme?  
Ich drücke etwas fester zu, sodass er den Kopf in den Nacken legen muss, um sich nicht selbst aufzuschneiden. Ein leises Zischen ist zu vernehmen. Die Anstrengung tut ihm nicht gut, ich sehe, wie er zittert und den Schmerz, den er grade hat, kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen.   
„Link! Worauf wartest du? Töte ihn!“, fordert Navi, die inzwischen wieder um mich herum kreist.   
Töten…   
Töten?  
Aber… Ist er nicht MEIN Schatten?   
Ich zögere.   
Ihm tief in die Augen sehend, frage ich ihn ganz leise „Wer bist du?“, doch er weicht mir aus. Er schlägt die Augen nieder und in diesem Moment ist der Kampf für mich erledigt. Er ist geschlagen. Ich blicke ihm noch einen Moment ins Gesicht, dann gehe ich von ihm herunter und ziehe mein Schwert weg.   
Navi neben mir ist außer sich. Sie keift und schimpft und zetert.   
„Das heilige Schwert ist nicht dazu da, um geschlagene Gegner kaltblütig zu ermorden“, gebe ich nur auf ihre piepsige Stimme zurück und blicke die Klinge an. Darauf hin verstummt sie. Sie weiß, dass ich Recht habe.   
Ich wende mich ab und höre, wie sich das Fallgitter von der Tür hebt. Nichts wie weiter. Ich werfe einen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Mein Schatten liegt immer noch auf dem Boden, das niedrige Wasser tränkt seine schwarze Kleidung. Er sieht mich an. Sein Blick lässt mich stehen bleiben.   
Ohne mein bewusstes Zutun, drehe ich mich ganz zu ihm um. Schwer schluckend erwidere ich seinen bohrenden Blick. Etwas Trauriges liegt darin.  Es fällt mir schwer, mich wieder herumzudrehen und weiter auf die Tür zuzugehen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen nagt an mir und ehe ich den Raum verlasse, bleibe ich ein letztes Mal stehen.   
Bevor ich allerdings dazu komme, mich nach ihm umzusehen, spüre ich plötzlich, wie mich jemand von hinten packt, mir regelrecht in den Nacken springt und mir die Luft abschnürt. Ich drehe den Kopf in den Nacken und versuche, nach ihm zu greifen. Erfolglos.   
Das letzte, das ich sehe, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wird, ist sein trauriger Blick, mit dem er mich mustert… 

Mein Kopf tut weh, als ich langsam wieder zu mir komme. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe mich um. Anscheinend ist das einer der Räume im Tempel. Die Wände sind aus bloßem Stein gehauen und ich liege auf einem zurechtgemachten Bett, mit einfachen Laken drauf. Als ich jedoch versuche, mich aufzusetzen, realisiere ich die Ketten an meinen Hand- und Fußgelenken, die unnachgiebig mit den Bettpfosten verbunden sind. Meine Handschuhe sind verschwunden und ein Blick an mir hinunter zeigt mir, dass das nicht das einzige ist, was fehlt.   
Ganz im Gegenteil, mein Oberkörper ist nackt und auch ansonsten trage ich lediglich meine Unterwäsche. Mir wird mulmig zumute. Den Kopf hin und her drehend versuche ich, den Überblick zu bekommen und entdecke, in knapp 2 Metern Entfernung, meine Kleidung samt Schwert und Schild auf einem Stuhl liegend. Ein kleiner Tisch genau daneben. Ich kann Wasser hören, schon wieder Wasser!   
Wo ist Navi?  
„Navi?!“, flüstere ich durch die Stille und hoffe, sie ist in der Nähe, doch ich werde enttäuscht.   
Stattdessen öffnet sich eine Tür und obwohl ich weder diese noch denjenigen sehen kann, der hereinkommt, weiß ich bereits, wer mich hier festgebunden hat.   
„Ist das der Dank?“, grolle ich leise und rüttle an meinen Fesseln.  
„Dark“, kommt es flüsternd zurück und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihn richtig verstanden habe.   
„Was?“, frage ich daher etwas perplex nochmal nach.   
„Mein Name“, die Stimme kommt näher, „Ist Dark“.   
Mein Schatten – Dark – steht neben mir. Ich sehe zu ihm auf und erwidere den Blick seiner roten Augen.   
Er sieht anders aus als bei unserem Kampf.   
Seine Haut ist blass, hat einen gräulichen Farbton, sein Haar ist dagegen schneeweiß.   
Alles, was an meiner Kleidung sonst farbig leuchtet, ist bei ihm pechschwarz, sogar Handschuhe und Stiefel. Sein Schild und das Schwert trägt er nicht bei sich… Wozu auch?  
„Dark“, erwidere ich gepresst, „das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage!“  
„Ich will dich kennenlernen“, gibt er schlicht zurück.   
„Dafür hast du mich ausgezogen?!“, schneller als ich denken kann, entkommen die Worte meinen Lippen.   
Dark grinst „ich musste sicher gehen, dass du nicht noch mehr Waffen versteckst“ und zuckt mit den Schultern.   
Er setzt sich direkt neben mich aufs Bett, dass nicht breit genug ist, um von ihm wegrutschen zu können. Nicht, dass es mir mit den straffen Ketten sonst möglich gewesen wäre.     
Sein Grinsen verändert sich, als er sich zu mir herunter beugt und seine Finger ganz sacht über meine nackte Brust streichen. Ein Schauer kriecht über meinen ganzen Körper und ich winde mich unter seiner Berührung.   
„Lass das! Was soll der Mist?“, werde ich zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen ausfallen.   
Meine Stimme gleicht schon wieder einem Knurren und ich wünsche mir grade nichts mehr, als an mein Schwert heran zu kommen.   
Doch statt auf meinen Einspruch zu reagieren, neigt er sich noch weiter zu mir, sodass ich seinen Atem auf dem Schlüsselbein spüren kann, hebt den Kopf etwas und beißt mich in den Hals. Seine Lippen wandern zu meinem Ohr hinauf und plötzlich leckt er mir darüber. Erneut jagt das Unbehagen über meine Haut und langsam bekomme ich eine Vorstellung davon, wie sich dieser Wahnsinnige „kennenlernen“ vorstellt.   
Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben verspüre ich richtige Angst. Jede Faser meines Körpers bebt, als ich zu zittern beginne und den Kopf wegdrehe, doch ich weiß, dass es nichts bringen wird.   
Dark streicht mir beinahe zärtlich über die Brust und bis zur Wange hoch, zwingt mich dann durch seinen festen Griff, den Kopf zu drehen und ihn anzusehen.   
„Der legendäre Held der Zeit. Sieh dich nur an“, kichert er leise und kommt mir immer näher, „zitterst unter mir wie ein kleines Mädchen“, er wird ernst, „Schon seit ich denken kann, wollte ich dich sehen. Dich berühren. Dich besiegen. Dich… besitzen.“  
Das letzte Wort haucht er nur noch und drückt dabei seine blassen Lippen auf meine.  
Panisch versuche ich, den Kopf wegzudrehen, doch sein eiserner Griff um meinen Kiefer lässt es nicht zu. Ganz im Gegenteil. Als er mir über die Lippen leckt, verstärkt er den Druck, bis ich den Kiefer öffne und seine Zunge in meinen Mund eindringen kann. Zischend atme ich dabei ein und versuche, ihm auf ebenjene zu beißen. Dark lacht nur leise und umspielt meine Zunge mit seiner. Er schmeckt eigenartig. Süß mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack. Ich beobachte, wie er seine roten Augen schließt und für einen winzigen Moment beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass ihm tatsächlich gefällt, was er da tut. Bis seine Fingernägel über meine nackte Brust kratzen und ich erschrocken aufkeuche.   
„Sadist!“, keuche ich, als er endlich seine Lippen von meinen löst und ich wieder Luft bekomme.   
Meine Haut brennt unter seinen Berührungen und ich spüre, wie mir bei seinem prüfenden Blick Blut ins Gesicht schießt und ich rot werde. Verdammt! Dark beobachtet jeden meiner Atemzüge und egal, wie sehr ich es versuche, seine Fesseln geben keinen Millimeter nach. Zu der anfänglichen Panik gesellt sich nun auch noch Verzweiflung und ich weiche seinem bohrenden Blick aus, damit er sie nicht sieht.   
Ich will hier weg!   
Ich will mein Schwert!   
„Du wirst lernen, es zu genießen“, erwidert er verspätet und richtet sich wieder auf. Er zieht ein Bein an und sitzt jetzt bequem neben mir, ich spüre den Druck seiner Körpers an meiner Hüfte.   
„Und wenn ich das gar nicht will?“, gebe ich aggressiv zurück.   
Sein Grinsen wird eine Spur breiter und sein Blick noch kälter, als er mir antwortet.   
„Dann werde ich noch sadistischer sein müssen und du viel Schmerz ertragen…“  
Gänsehaut kriecht bei diesen Worten über meinen Körper, denn ich spüre genau, dass er das ernst meint.   
Ich habe keine Angst vor Schmerzen. Bei kaum einem Kampf gehe ich ohne jegliche Schramme davon und gebrochene Knochen oder ähnliches sind beinahe an der Tagesordnung. Doch das hier… das ist anders. Den Schmerz, den Dark mir zufügen möchte… den kann kein Elixier der Welt beenden. Als diese Erkenntnis in mein Bewusstsein sickert, höre ich endlich auf, sinnlos an den Ketten zu rütteln, die ohnehin nicht nachgeben werden. Ich schlucke schwer und starre dumpf vor mich hin.   
Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, hier heil rauszukommen.   
„Ach, hast du dich endlich beruhigt?“, fragt mich mein Schatten dann mit deutlich sanfterer Stimme und ich blicke wieder zu ihm auf.   
Er hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das süffisante Grinsen ist kleiner geworden. Seine roten Augen glitzern. Ohne ihm zu antworten, senke ich den Blick. Mein Hirn sucht immer noch fieberhaft nach einer Lösung, doch irgendwie fällt mir nichts ein. Außer… Mitspielen. Es schüttelt mich beim bloßen Gedanken daran, aber… welche Alternative habe ich?   
„Lass es uns nochmal versuchen“, durchbricht Darks Stimme meine Befürchtungen.   
„Mein Name ist Dark und wie heißt du?“  
Irritiert sehe ich ihn an. Er will sich doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft mit mir unterhalten?!  
Seine Hand greift in eine seiner schwarzen Ledertaschen und er zieht ein Fläschchen mit roter Flüssigkeit hervor. Es sieht genauso aus wie mein Trank aus Kakariko. Er nippt daran und hält ihn mir hin, als wolle er mir etwas anbieten.   
Doch sein auffordernder Blick bleibt. Ich schüttle kaum merkbar den Kopf.   
„Link…“, reagiere ich schließlich.   
„Also Link, was genau willst du eigentlich hier im Wassertempel?“  
Ich blinzle ihn mehrfach an. Nicht sein Ernst. Oder doch?  
„Das Monster töten und den Weisen befreien…?“, schlage ich unsicher vor.   
Dark lacht. Er lacht so laut auf, dass ich erschrocken zusammenzucke. Anfangs klingt es noch boshaft, doch je länger er lacht, desto weicher und angenehmer klingt seine Stimme in meinen Ohren. Als er sich langsam beruhigt, hält er mir die Flasche vor die Nase und diesmal nicke ich zaghaft.   
„Mitspielen“, ermahne ich mich und schlucke schwer. Meine Kehle ist trocken und verlangt nach Wasser. Ich trinke einen Schluck und beobachte seinen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck dabei. Er stellt das Gebräu weg, das erstaunlich gut schmeckt und beugt sich wieder über mich. Meine Nackenhärchen stellen sich auf und ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen uns zu bringen. Seine Augen funkeln mich an und ich spüre die Wärme seines Körpers, als er sich auf meine Brust legt. Seine Finger streichen über meine Haut und das Kribbeln, das sich unter ihnen ausbreitet, jagt mir durch die Adern.  Er hebt den Kopf ein Stück und fängt meinen Blick ein.   
„Ich werde dich jetzt küssen. Und wage es ja nicht, wieder zu versuchen, mich zu beißen, verstanden?“, droht er leise, doch irgendwie… Machen mir seine Worte diesmal keine Angst mehr. Ich sehe ihn an, werde mit jedem Herzschlag ruhiger und als er sich mir wieder nähert und seine blassen Lippen die meinen berühren, fallen meine Augen wie von allein zu. Mit einem Mal sind seine Berührungen angenehm und ich öffne den Mund ein Stück, begrüße seine warme Zunge und erschrecke mich vor mir selbst, als ich leise in den Kuss hinein keuche.   
Mir wird von Herzschlag zu Herzschlag wärmer und meine Wangen beginnen zu glühen, als Dark sich von mir löst und mich ansieht. Ein winziges Lächeln liegt auf seinen Zügen und der Ausdruck seiner Augen wird weicher. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das aber auch nur ein.   
„Es wirkt aber schnell“, raunt er und wandert mit seinen Lippen über meine Wange, das Ohr, in das er vorsichtig hineinbeißt und schließlich den Hals, an dem er verharrt und mehrfach darüber leckt.  Seine rechte Hand streicht über meine nackte Brust und gleitet immer tiefer, hinterlässt heiße Spuren auf mir. Mir ist, als würde mein Körper, wo immer Dark ihn berührt, in Flammen stehen. Unruhig winde ich mich unter ihm und suche seinen Blick. Mein Atem wird immer schneller, was passiert hier nur mit mir?  
Ich weiß, dass ich Angst haben sollte.   
Ich weiß, dass Dark Dinge mit mir tut, die ich nicht will!   
Und doch keuche ich auf, als ich seine Lippen auf der Brust spüre und er behutsam in meine Brustwarze beißt.  Wo ist meine Wut hin? Was ist hier los?  
Ich höre ihn leise kichern, als er mir in die Augen sieht.   
„Ich hatte ja nicht zu träumen gewagt, dass das Gebräu der Hexe so schnell wirken würde… Was du da eben getrunken hast… war kein Lebenselixier. Es war etwas viel besseres… Etwas, das uns beiden Spaß machen wird.“  
Seine Stimme hallt tief in meinem Kopf nach, der immer leerer wird und ich begreife kaum, was er da überhaupt zu mir sagt. Was ich noch mitbekomme, sind seine Hände auf mir, die inzwischen an meiner Hüfte angekommen sind und ich nehme viel zu intensiv wahr, wie sich die Finger seiner rechten Hand in meine Shorts schieben. Meine Körpermitte steht in Flammen.   
„Dark“, keuche ich leise und rüttle an den Ketten. Meine Shorts fühlen sich so unfassbar eng an und meine Lenden brennen regelrecht.   
So etwas spüre ich zum ersten Mal.   
„Das kommt davon, wenn man seine Pubertät einfach mal verschläft, Held der Zeit“, lacht er mit tiefer Stimme und sein Echo vibriert in mir. Er lehnt sich auf mich und sein Gewicht drückt mich tiefer in die Laken, die Ketten rasseln und ich muss immer hektischer nach Luft schnappen. Als sich seine kühlen Finger um mein steifes Glied schließen, entweicht mir ein kleiner Schrei. Meine Wangen brennen. Niemand hat mich je angefasst. Niemand!   
Seine Zunge zieht feuchte Spuren auf meinem Oberkörper und er rutscht tiefer, zwischen meine unfreiwillig gespreizten Beine. Ich versuche zu beobachten, was er macht, doch die Haltung, in die er mich gebracht hat, lässt es kaum zu, ohne sich nen steifen Nacken einzufangen. Ich höre ein Reißen und der Hauch seines Atems verrät mir, dass er meine Shorts vernichtet hat und ich nun vollständig entblößt vor ihm liege.   
Bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann, umfasst er mich fester.   
Seine Hände, bei Nayru, was tut er nur mit mir?!  
Mühsam hebe ich den Kopf und beobachte ihn, was gar nicht so leicht ist. Erneut entweicht mir ein Keuchen, weil es sich irre gut anfühlt, was auch immer er da an mir treibt! Mir ist so warm, alles dreht sich um mich. Ich will mich bewegen können. Ich will Dark ansehen können. Ich will…  
Vor den Gedanken in meinem leeren Kopf zurückschreckend, stöhne ich auf. Dark drückt zu und das angestaute Blut pulsiert heftig durch meine Männlichkeit. Federleicht streichen sein Atem und die Finger seiner anderen Hand zwischen meinen Beinen entlang, reizen meine Haut und überall hinterlassen sie ein Gefühl, das ich kaum beschreiben kann.   
"Link", höre ich ihn sagen, sehe ihn an, ohne ihn noch richtig zu erkennen, "wenn...."   
Er bricht ab.   
Ich kann nicht darüber nachdenken, was er sagen wollte, mein Kopf ist so voll mit seiner Nähe, so voll mit den Gefühlen, dieser pulsierenden Lust und allem, was mich gerade erfüllt. Fragen haben keinen Platz mehr. Ich falle zurück in die Laken, winde mich unter seinem Griff und plötzlich lässt er los. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere sind seine Hand, der Atem, alles weg. Panisch reiße ich die zugefallenen Augen wieder auf und hebe den Kopf. Er beobachtet mich. Unruhig rutsche ich hin und her. Es war grade so angenehm, so neu, so... Er soll das wieder machen!   
Dark stützt sich links und rechts von meinem Körper ab und streckt sich zu mir hoch. Ehe ich es realisiere, drückt er mir seine Lippen auf und ich erwidere gierig den Kuss. Sein Knie drückt dabei in meinen Schritt und ich stöhne auf. Ich drücke mich ihm entgegen, keuche erneut, als er seine Zunge tief in meinen Rachen schiebt.   
Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals hoch, ich höre mein Blut durch die Ohren rauschen und einfach alles in mir will Dark noch viel mehr spüren. Er zieht sich zurück und mühsam öffne ich die Augen, als er den Kopf hebt. Verschleiert und etwas unscharf versuche ich ihn zu fixieren. Ich sehe das zweideutige Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, dessen bin ich sicher.   
„Spätzünder“, grinst er, doch ich werde aus dem Kommentar nicht schlau. Keuchend beobachte ich, wie er die rechte Hand von der Matratze löst und vor sich hält. Er schiebt sich genüsslich zwei Finger in den Mund und schließt die Augen, saugt an ihnen und stöhnt dabei leise. Noch immer grinsend schielt er mich an und nimmt die Finger aus dem Mund, streicht mit ihnen über meinen Hals und über meine Lippen. Ganz von selbst öffne ich sie und sauge gierig an den feuchten Fingern, die er in meinem Mund versenkt. Dark kommt mir ganz nahe, sein Gesicht berührt fast meines, als er mir ins Ohr haucht.   
„Gut machst du das. Willst du sie tief in dir spüren?“  
Gänsehaut jagt über meinen Körper und obwohl ich den Sinn seiner Worte kaum mehr verstehe, stöhne ich auf. Seine Stimme klingt so tief und alles in mir reagiert darauf. Ehe ich erneut aufstöhnen und seine Finger weiter mit der Zunge umspielen kann, entzieht er sie mir, rutscht wieder an mir runter und jetzt spüre ich seinen Atem an meiner steifen Männlichkeit. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles, mir ist, als würde mein Blut kochen. Bewusst tief durchatmen, scheitert am Versuch, als Dark in eben diesem Moment über meine harte Männlichkeit leckt. Erschrocken stöhne ich auf und die Ketten an meinen Gelenken rasseln. Die ledernen Manschetten scheuern meine Gelenke auf. Ich drücke ihm meine Hüfte entgegen, doch er reagiert sofort und presst mich mit dem linken Arm auf die Laken.   
Erneut senkt er den Kopf und wieder spüre ich seine Zunge an mir, doch diesmal komm ich einigermaßen damit klar. Stöhnend werfe ich den Kopf von links nach rechts. Dieses unbändige Lustgefühl wird mich noch umbringen!   
Beinahe entgeht mir, wie sich seine Finger zwischen meinen Beinen hindurch zu meinem Hintern tasten. Lippen und Zunge sind so einnehmend, dass für mehr in meiner Wahrnehmung schier kein Platz mehr ist und so reagiere ich erst darauf, als Dark plötzlich mit einem Finger in mich eindringt. Mein anfängliches Stöhnen wandelt sich in einen Schmerzensschrei, doch das Gefühl verebbt beinahe sofort wieder. Er hält inne und ich hole gepresst Luft. Ich glaube, er murrt etwas, doch mein Atem klingt so laut in meinen Ohren, dass ich nicht sicher bin. Erneut spüre ich seinen Atem an mir und diesmal teilen sich die lustverheißenden Lippen und er umspielt mit der Zunge nicht nur sanft meinen Schaft, sondern nimmt meine Männlichkeit dazu noch in den Mund. Schon wieder entkommt mir ein Stöhnen. Es ist so warm und feucht und seine Zunge tut ihr übriges, mich zum Wahnsinn zu treiben. Mir ist so schwindlig! Zum ersten Mal bin ich froh, zu liegen, denn sonst würde ich wohl umkippen. Diese unsagbare Hitze, die mich umschließt, mich zu verbrennen scheint, sie ist überall und ich bewege mich ihr entgegen, soweit ich kann.   
Auch wenn das nicht viel ist.   
Meine Finger krallen sich in die Laken, da ich nicht an Dark herankomme, den ich am liebsten grade noch viel mehr spüren möchte. Seine Zähne streichen meinen Schaft entlang und seine Zungenspitze gleitet mehrfach über und um meine Eichel.   
Längst hat sich mein Denken verabschiedet. Das einzige, was noch zählt, ist diese pulsierende Lust, die mich durchfährt. Nur ganz am Rand nehme ich überhaupt wahr, dass sich ein zweiter Finger zum ersten gesellt und als Dark den Dritten dazu schiebt, bin ich gar nicht in der Lage, den Schmerz als solches wahrzunehmen. Er lenkt mich nämlich weiterhin erfolgreich ab. Er beginnt an mir zu saugen. Alles um meine pochende Mitte herum zieht sich zusammen und ein heißer Schauer jagt meinen Körper auf und ab.   
Die Hitze in mir nimmt Überhand, ich spüre, wie ich kurz vor einer Explosion stehe, doch da hört es auf. Dark zieht sich vollständig zurück, seine Finger gleiten aus mir und seine feuchte, heiße Mundhöhle verschwindet ebenfalls. Meine verkrampfte Muskulatur brennt und ich schnappe regelrecht nach Luft. Angestrengt versuche ich die Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. Doch erst, als sich einige Herzschläge später mein Puls um eine Winzigkeit beruhigt hat, gelingt es mir. Dark kniet zwischen meinen Beinen und zieht sich grade aus. Elegant aber ungeduldig schält er sich aus seinem schwarzen Hemd und dem weißen Shirt und ich starre auf seine schlanke Brust, die Bauchmuskeln und lecke mir unbewusst über die trockenen Lippen, als mein Blick tiefer wandert und an der unübersehbaren Erregung in seiner Hose hängen bleibt.   
Den Kopf zurück auf die Laken fallen lassend, stöhne ich gequält auf. Lust pulsiert durch meinen erhitzten Körper und sein Anblick treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Ich spüre, wie das Bett federt und nur einen Herzschlag später schmiegt sich mein Schatten an mich. Seine Hitze versengt meine Haut und ich presse mich, soweit es geht, noch näher an ihn.   
Seine harte Mitte reibt sich an meiner und diesmal hör ich nicht nur mein kehliges Stöhnen durch den Raum hallen, sondern auch seines.   
Seine Hüfte hebt sich und ich atme tief durch. Mir ist immer noch schwindelig. Dark drückt mir einen gierigen Kuss auf und ich erwidere ihn hungrig. Wie gern würde ich ihn grade berühren können!   
Plötzlich durchfährt mich das schmerzhafte Gefühl, von innen zerrissen zu werden, als mein Schatten seine heiße Länge mit einem harten Ruck tief in mich treibt. Gepeinigt biege ich den Rücken durch, wölbe mich ihm entgegen, schreie… stöhne den Schmerz heraus und beiße ihm fast die Zunge dabei ab. Dark erstarrt über mir. Ob nun mir zuliebe oder vor Schreck, das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich merke nur, wie sich ganz langsam meine Muskulatur entspannt, wie das reißende Gefühl allmählich nachlässt und ganz deutlich realisiere ich, wie mein Schatten sanft mit der Hand meine Länge umschließt und sie verwöhnt. Der Schmerz in meiner Wahrnehmung verblasst und die Lust durchzuckt mich erneut wie elektrische Blitze.   
Dark verharrt einen Moment, ich höre ihn tief Luft holen und öffne einen Spalt breit die Augen. Sein Anblick verschlägt mir den Atem. Er stützt sich mit nur einem Arm neben meiner Seite ab, hat den Rücken durchgestreckt und den Kopf weit in den Nacken gelegt. Ich sehe, wie sich seine definierten Muskeln spannen unter der hellen Haut und die Hitze, die noch immer von ihr ausgeht, bringt mich dazu, mir auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Unterdrückt stöhne ich schon wieder.   
Und dann beginnt er, sich zu bewegen.  
Erst ganz langsam und zaghaft und jeder vorsichtige Stoß wird von einem lustgetränkten Stöhnen begleitet, das aus seiner Kehle rinnt. Instinktiv zerre ich an den Ketten, die meine Fußgelenke fesseln, da ich die Beine gerne aufstellen würde. Dark hebt den Kopf und sieht mich an.   
Sein intensiver Blick treibt mir die Röte ins Gesicht und ich atme hektisch unter ihm weiter. Aus seinen Augen spricht die pure Lust, reines Verlangen und irgendwie fragt sich ein Teil meines längst nicht mehr vorhandenen Verstands, wie er sich so beherrschen kann. Mein Herz schlägt hart gegen meinen Brustkorb, der Puls rauscht mir durch die Ohren und alles in mir steht in Flammen. Mein lustverhangener Blick hängt an meinem Schatten, ich keuche immer wieder, dabei tut er grade nichts anderes als mich anzusehen. Er sinkt ein Stück tiefer und drückt mir seine Lippen auf. Sein Stöhnen vibriert durch meinen ganzen Körper und der erste, tiefgehende Stoß von ihm lässt mich erneut schreien. Diesmal aber vor Lust. Er trifft etwas in mir, das mich Sternchen sehen lässt. Mir wird einen Moment schwarz vor Augen, alles dreht sich. Die Lust übernimmt alles Denken, nichts ist mehr wichtig, nur noch dieser eine Punkt, den er getroffen hat. Ich will das noch einmal spüren. Und nochmal. Es soll nie mehr enden! Dann ist es wieder hell.  Irritiert sehe ich Dark an und versuche, seinen Blick einzufangen. Ein lüsternes Grinsen umspielt seine trockenen Lippen. Er bebt schier über mir und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen lässt mir einen heißkalten Schauer über den Körper jagen. Wie gern würde ich jetzt über seine Haut streichen! Wie gern wüsste ich gerade, wie sich seine Haare anfühlen unter meinen Fingern?  
„D-Dar….“, keuchend versuche ich meine Stimme zu koordinieren. Vergeblich.   
Doch er scheint mich dennoch zu verstehen. Ein weiterer kräftiger Stoß treibt ihn noch tiefer in mich und erneut dränge ich mich ihm laut stöhnend entgegen, zerre an den Fesseln und vergesse sogar das Atmen, als mir erneut schwarz vor Augen wird. Die unbändige Lust, die durch meinen Körper kocht, verlangt noch viel mehr von ihm. Und ich weiß, dass Dark dem nachkommen wird. Er muss einfach! Doch kurz hält er inne. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles, ich realisiere gar nicht wirklich, was er tut. Die Chance nutzend, und mehrfach tief Luft holend, klärt sich das verschwommene Bild vor meinen Augen ein wenig und am Rande meines Bewusstseins realisiere ich, dass irgendetwas klirrt.   
Dark beugt sich tief zu mir herunter, seine Hand hat meine harte Länge längst losgelassen. Und erst als seine Zunge in meinen Mund eindringt und er meine Beine weiter nach oben und auseinander schiebt, mir meine Arme um seinen Nacken legt, wird mir klar, dass das Klirren das Öffnen der Fesseln gewesen sein muss. Erleichternd aufseufzend umarme ich ihn, erwidere den Kuss, streiche zum ersten mal über seine blasse, verschwitzte, glatte und unfassbar weiche Haut. Es ist unbeschreiblich, ihn zu berühren. Er ist so warm, seine Haut brennt unter meinen Fingern. Seine Haarspitzen hängen mir ins Gesicht, als ich den Kopf in seine Halsbeuge lege. Sie riechen gut. Die Erkenntnis muss warten. Ungeduldig drücke ich ihm mein Becken entgegen, stöhne ihm ungehalten ins Ohr, als ich ihn nun noch tiefer und intensiver spüren kann. Ich ziehe die Knie an und schlinge meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Und er folgt der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung. Unnachgiebig stößt er wieder und wieder zu. Ich kralle mich in seine Haare, lasse den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, krümme mich unter ihm, presse mich näher und näher an seinen Körper. Immer wieder sehe ich Sterne, immer wieder wird mir schwarz vor Augen und meine Erregung reibt sich zwischen uns mit jedem neuen Stoß. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich verbrennen, stöhne Dark ins Ohr, beiße schließlich sogar hinein, was ihn dann zu einem lauten Stöhnen veranlasst. Als Dark nun auch noch sein Gewicht verlagert und mit seiner linken Hand meine pochende Länge erneut umschließt, rollt eine Welle aus Lust und Verlangen über mich hinweg, die mich einfach mitreißt und kommen lässt. Meine Fingernägel krallen sich dabei ganz automatisch in seine Schultern und ich fühle, wie mein heißer Atem auf seiner Haut eine Gänsehaut hinterlässt. Er verkrampft sich kurzzeitig, sein Stöhnen wird tiefer, kehliger, er stößt noch einmal so tief in mich, dass mir schwindelig wird, dann ist es vorbei. Er bricht auf mir zusammen, sackt mir mit zusammen in die Laken und schwer atmend liegen wir uns in den Armen. Ich spüre, wie er aus mir gleitet und einen Moment lastet das Gefühl der Leere auf mir. Doch ich bin noch zu gefangen in den Glücksgefühlen, die in mir toben, um darüber nachzudenken.   
Wow.  
Es dauert eine Weile, bis sich mein Puls, meine Atmung und mein Herzschlag beruhigen und ich die Augen wieder öffne. Dark bleibt die ganze Zeit auf meiner Brust liegen. Ich höre seinen Atem, ich nehme seine Nähe so überdeutlich wahr, dass mir trotz allem die Röte in die Wangen steigt und ich nicht fähig bin, etwas zu sagen.   
Schwer schluckend realisiere ich ganz langsam, was da eben passiert ist. Und – wie sehr es mir gefallen hat. Ich weiß nicht, woher das Gefühl kommt, das mich zufrieden lächeln lässt und doch kann ich gar nicht anders. Ich schließe die Arme fester um meinen Schatten und drücke ihn sanft an mich. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht mich an. Seine roten Augen haben einen eigenartigen Ausdruck angenommen und ich hebe eine Augenbraue, sehe ihn fragend an. 

Dark atmet tief ein, als wolle er etwas sagen, öffnet die Lippen, verharrt einen Moment und senkt dann den Blick. Er lässt sich wieder auf meine Brust sinken und der Augenkontakt bricht ab.   
Mir wird schwummerig, Müdigkeit ergreift Besitz von mir und einen Augenblick fühlt es sich so leicht an, einzuschlafen. Doch seine Stimme durchbricht diesen Zustand sehr schnell.   
„Danke“, haucht er und mir läuft ein warmer Schauer über den Körper.   
Da ich nicht weiß, wie ich reagieren soll, drücke ich ihn nur nochmal kurz fest an mich und sage einfach nichts, genieße das Gefühl, dass er mir so nahe ist. Ob das noch immer an dem Trank liegt, den er mir gegeben hat…?  
Es vergeht eine Weile und ich döse nun tatsächlich kurz ein. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, spüre ich noch immer Darks Gewicht auf mir und das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen ist immer noch da.   
Aber ich muss weiter!  
Anscheinend lässt dieser Trank endlich nach, denn mir wird mehr und mehr bewusst, dass ich hier weg muss!  
Wo ist Navi?  
Umsichtig, um Dark, der offensichtlich schläft, nicht zu wecken, hebe ich ihn an und stehle mich vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Eilig schnappe ich mir meine Klamotten – auch wenn meine Unterwäsche ja das Zeitliche gesegnet hat – und schlüpfe hinein. Als ich mich schon suchend nach Navi umsehe (ich hab ihre Stimme ja schon fast vermisst!) und nach Schwert und Schild greife, berührt mich eine Hand an der Schulter. Erschrocken fahre ich herum, reiße das Schwert hoch, das noch in der Scheide steckt und starre meinen Schatten an, der mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen dasteht. Die Scheide liegt an seinem Hals und ich weiß, wäre es die blanke Klinge, hätte ich ihm die Halsschlagader grade durchtrennt. Erleichterung durchfährt mich, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich ihn nicht verletzt habe und schnell senke ich die Waffe.   
„Entschuldige“, murmele ich ihm entgegen und sehe weg. Meine Wangen werden schon wieder ganz warm.   
Was ist das nur?  
Dark macht einen unsicheren Schritt auf mich zu und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. In meinem Magen kribbelt es bei diesem Anblick. Er kommt mir ganz nahe, sieht mir fest in die Augen und küsst mich.   
Unfähig zu reagieren, stehe ich einfach nur da. In mir fechten das Verlangen, ihn zu umarmen und der Gedanke, dass ich hier weg muss, um die Oberhand. Das Verlangen gewinnt. Wie von selbst lasse ich Schwert und Schild fallen, schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und erwidere den Kuss. Meine Augen fallen zu und ein heißer Schauer jagt meinen Rücken hinab, als Dark leise aufseufzt.   
Als er sich von mir löst, brennen meine Wangen und ich atme schon wieder hektisch. Was macht er nur mit mir?   
Mein Schatten beugt sich nach vorne, greift nach dem Masterschwert und hält es mir hin. Unsicher greife ich danach.   
„Deine Fee ist vor der Tür in einem Käfig“, sagt er leise und weicht meinem Blick aus. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück.   
Ich kann gehen. Er lässt mich einfach gehen. Den Schild aufhebend, beobachte ich ihn weiterhin, ziehe die Gürtel an meiner Tunika nach und atme tief durch. Irgendetwas hält mich. Ich will gehen. Ich muss gehen. Und doch bleibe ich einfach stehen.   
„Sehe ich dich wieder?“, verlassen ungewollt die Worte meinen Mund, die mir in den Sinn kommen.   
Darks unbewegte Miene verzieht sich zu einem Grinsen.   
Er macht eine ausladende Geste. „Ich bin immer hier.“  
Das ist ein Versprechen.   
Verstehend nicke ich ihm zu und drehe mich endgültig um. Ich greife nach dem Türgriff und ziehe die Holztüre auf.   
„Bis dann“, flüstere ich noch, trete in den dunklen Flur und höre das schrille Piepsen meiner kleinen, nervtötenden Begleiterin.

Nachdem ich den Tempel verlassen habe, fällt mein Blick auf den Boden. Mein Schatten haftet an meinen Fußsohlen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen. Ich werde wiederkommen. Sehr bald. 


End file.
